The subject of this invention is a device with a hybrid riser for the sub-sea transportation of petroleum products.
The technical sector of the invention is the field of the construction of installations for the extraction of petroleum products from the sub-sea sub-soil.
The present invention relates more particularly to a pipeline system or device for transporting petroleum products extracted from one (or more) well(s) drilled in the sub-sea sub-soil to a floating or semi-submersible (surface) structure, particularly to a floating production, storage and off-loading (F.P.S.O.) vessel.
The invention is particularly applicable to that part of the pipeline which extends from the surface of the sea bed up to the floating or semi-submersible structure.